


[VID] The Journey

by GayleF (Gayle), Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayle/pseuds/GayleF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premiered at Bascon 2006.</p><p>Song: The Journey<br/>Artist: Loreena M.<br/>Fandom: LOTR<br/>Co-Vidders: GF & Morgan Dawn</p><p>Frodo's journey between the darkness and the light. In the end, he carries both away with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] The Journey

[The Journey](https://vimeo.com/121178838) from [morgandawn](https://vimeo.com/morgandawn) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Vid by Morgan Dawn and GF. Edited in 2006.

Password: thejourney

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't go in for extensive vidder's notes (so I won't). Suffice it to say, this vid would not have been made without the encouragement of my friends who counseled me through health induced changes in my editing methods that were both painful and frustrating.


End file.
